


Nine Short Months [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Merrie arrives (and what was formerly apocryphal becomes less so.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Short Months](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117650) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 34 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 0:38:27

File size: 17.6 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/NineShortMonths.mp3)


End file.
